


Distraction

by Impatiens_capensis



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Biting but only a little, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kazuaki and Hitori and also the author are trans dudes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, brief mention that Nageki is spending time with Anghel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impatiens_capensis/pseuds/Impatiens_capensis
Summary: Hitori is getting himself worried when he doesn't have to be, so Kazuaki suggests a distraction.





	Distraction

Kazuaki came over for dinner like usual and chatted happily about some game he’d been playing. Hitori didn’t always understand the minutiae of what Kazuaki said, but he could follow the broad strokes about how there was apparently more nuance to how diplomacy worked than in previous entries in the series. He was glad that Kazuaki was enjoying himself, at any rate.

“Anyway, I got too caught up in talking about my own thing! How have you been doing?,” Kazuaki concluded.

Hitori responded with feigned annoyance and a smile. “You know how I’m doing, you’ve been with me.” Then he laughed off his own remark. “I’m glad Nageki’s made friends that he wants to spend time with and I’m trying not to be too worried about him. Ms. Akagi won’t let him and Higure get into any trouble.”

Kazuaki was smiling, but narrowed his eyes. “Nageki’s a homebody and Higure’s a total nerd, I think they’ll barely leave Higure’s room.”

Hitori sighed. “You’re probably right.” He picked up the empty dishes from the table and rinsed them out in the sink, setting them aside to wash properly later. Then he joined Kazuaki back at the table.

Kazuaki had become flustered without Hitori noticing and his gaze bashfully met his boyfriend’s eyes. “You wouldn’t be able to worry yourself too much if I distracted you.”

Hitori was confused for a moment, but quickly caught up with what Kazuaki was suggesting. Right. “When did you get so smooth?” He reached out his hand to stroke the side of Kazuaki’s face.

Kazuaki stared down at the table and his grin widened. “It took a great man to inspire such confidence in me.”

Hitori quickly checked his phone to make sure he’d left the ringer on, only to set it aside and move to straddle Kazuaki in his chair. He held Kazuaki’s shoulders and leaned slowly for a kiss.

Kazuaki’s kiss was eager and he wrapped his arms tightly around Hitori’s waist. He had wanted this badly, hadn’t he? Hitori was happy to oblige, rubbing circles into the back of Kazuaki’s shoulders.

Hitori drew back to speak. “Take off your poncho, I want to get to your neck.”

“Okay,” Kazuaki said bashfully and did as he was told. Hitori hastily unbuttoned the top few buttons of Kazuaki’s shirt and pulled back the collar before leaning in to gently trail kisses from behind his ear down his neck. Kazuaki hummed softly with pleasure. “Hitori, what did I do to deserve you?”

Hitori looked into Kazuaki’s eyes and traced a finger across his collarbone. “You were here in my life as your beautiful, intelligent, gentle self.”

Kazuaki’s forehead creased ever-so-slightly and his face was flushed red. “I—Let’s get to the bedroom.”

Hitori grinned and stood up, maintaining eye contact with Kazuaki. “Sounds good to me.” He held his phone in one and Kazuaki’s hand in the other and they headed to Hitori’s (frequently shared) bedroom together.

Kazuaki let go of Hitori’s hand to lay on his back at the end of the bed. Hitori set his phone on the nightstand and returned to Kazuaki, whose wavy hair spread out around his head. He unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way. Hitori took in the view of Kazuaki’s soft skin and admiring eyes and removed his own shirts hastily.

Hitori leaned over with his hands on either side of Kazuaki’s torso and Kazuaki wrapped his legs around Hitori’s waist. They kissed slowly and ground their hips against each other. Hitori swiped his tongue across Kazuaki’s lower lip and Kazuaki groaned softly. Kazuaki’s fingers traced Hitori’s spine.

Kazuaki leaned his head upward, breaking the kiss, and Hitori felt a moment of concern before seeing his boyfriend’s relaxed smile. Hitori grinned back.

Kazuaki’s thumbs toyed under the waist of Hitori’s pants. “I think it’s about time we take off our pants, but. Uh. Nothing penetrative down there tonight.”

“Okay,” Hitori said and nodded firmly and each of them undid each other’s belts. Kazuaki was able to get Hitori’s pants and underwear down to his thighs and rubbed his thumbs in circles over his boyfriend’s bare hips. Hitori got as far as pulling down Kazuaki’s fly.

Hitori gestured in the air over where Kazuaki’s underwear concealed his dick. “Is it alright if I grind my thigh against here?”

“That would be great,” Kazuaki said affectionately.

Hitori removed his pants and fetched the lube from his dresser drawer while Kazuaki slid out of his own pants and briefs.

Hitori warmed a glob of lube in his hands and massaged it gently over Kazuaki’s dick and the inside of his labia. His touch was greeted with a sharp intake of breath and a soft moan. He lubed up himself and one thigh each before pressing into Kazuaki and rocking his hips. He focused his movement in towards Kazuaki, giving himself only sparse contact with Kazuaki’s thigh.

Kazuaki pulled himself up to Hitori and into another kiss. His kiss was forceful and his arms gripped tightly around Hitori’s back, like he was desperate for as much contact as he could get.

Hitori weaved his fingers through Kazuaki’s soft hair and ran his fingers across his scalp. He felt Kazuaki’s fingers curl against his back and the tips of his fingernails dig in. Hitori grunted softly and pulled back to look at the mess he had begun to make of his partner.

Kazuaki made an indignant sound at the partial loss of contact, but his face remained gentle. He leaned his head back into Hitori’s fingers. Hitori loved how he looked with his face somewhat red.

“You’re gorgeous, truly,” Hitori said softly, “I think I ought to indulge you.”

Kazuaki grinned and looked away. “I’d love it if you did the thing where you start kissing my feet and, uh, _move up_.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Hitori said and got down on his knees.

Hitori took one of Kazuaki’s feet in both hands and kneaded his sole with his fingertips. He lay three soft and firm kisses across the top. His hands slid up to Kazuaki’s calf, one holding it at each end. Hitori slowly licked upward. As he worked his way up Kazuaki’s calf, he alternated licking with wet kisses. When he reached the knee, he shifted his hands to grip Kazuaki’s ass and the thigh of his other leg, his fingers planting themselves firmly on Kazuaki’s skin. Hands caressed his scalp as he kissed and sucked at Kazuaki’s thigh. Kazuaki let out brief moans and whispered encouragements—“thank you” and “you’re doing great.”

Hitori looked up into Kazuaki’s eyes from between his legs. “Are you ready?” He licked his upper lip with a quick, fluid motion.

Kazuaki nodded vigorously. “Please.”

Hitori buried his head between Kazuaki’s legs and sucked on his dick. He worked eagerly, licking and sucking as his hands gripped and stroked Kazuaki’s thighs. His own dick ached from Kazuaki’s shaky breathing and hands tugging at his hair, but he only touched himself lightly enough to maintain his needy state. This was Kazuaki’s time.

Kazuaki gasped loudly and Hitori did his best to continue with a steady rhythm as Kazuaki stiffened and shook, until he relaxed back into the bed.

Hitori stood to see Kazuaki grinning blissfully and smiled warmly as he lay down next to him, holding his hand and cuddling his face into his neck.

“You’re amazing,” Kazuaki whispered.

“I think you might be the amazing one.” Hitori teased himself the slightest bit as he said this.

“I haven’t even—I. Just give me a moment to catch my breath.”

Hitori rubbed his thumb in a slow circle on the back of Kazuaki’s hand. “No need to worry about it. Take your time. You don’t _need_ to do anything for me.”

Kazuaki sighed in relief.

They spent time just laying there next to each other silently. Hitori focused on the rhythm of Kazuaki’s breaths and the warmth of Kazuaki’s body. Affection swelled in his chest and he pressed a kiss into Kazuaki’s shoulder, just because he could.

Kazuaki sat up slowly and placed a hand on Hitori’s chest. “How do you want it?”

Hitori looked up with half-lidded eyes. “Honestly? I mostly just want it now.”

Kazuaki laughed. “Please give me a little more to work with.”

Hitori closed his eyes to think for just moment. “Rub my dick until I come.”

Kazuaki nodded. “I can work with that.” He cupped his fingers around Hitori’s dick and massaged it in gentle circles.

Hitori leaned his hips forward into the touch. He felt as light kisses dotted his neck and shoulder. The kisses were nice, but frustrating, he wanted something more intense. “Bite me. Please.”

Hitori’s eyes opened as Kazuaki pulled away. He made eye contact with Kazuaki and nodded to confirm that he meant what he said.

Kazuaki started to nibble Hitori’s chest, down where any marks that were made could be effortlessly concealed with a shirt. Hitori groaned encouragingly and Kazuaki bit harder and began to suck with some of his bites. Hitori groaned and held onto Kazuaki’s head. “Fantastic. I—I think I’m close. Faster.”

Kazuaki’s hand sped up and Hitori let his mind go blank and surrender to sensation. Orgasm overcame him and he rode out the electric feeling. Then he relaxed back down into bed.

“That was great. I love you,” Hitori said breathlessly.

Kazuaki lay down beside him. “I love you, too.”

Hitori rolled over to face Kazuaki and reached his arm around his back. They loosely entangled themselves like that, laying in each other’s arms.

“How are you doing now?” Kazuaki asked.

It took Hitori a moment to remember what Kazuaki was referring to. “I’m good. Perfectly relaxed.”

“I’m glad I could help.”

Soon, they washed up and got ready for bed. They fell asleep next to each other. There were no emergencies and Hitori’s phone stayed quiet all night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like. The exact opposite of my other fic about these two. It turns out underneath all the angst, I was a sap who just wants happiness (and good sex) this whole time. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
